oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan talking to himself
hi what do you want? food why cuz im hungry will you shut up no THIS IS NOT RYAN TALKING TO HIMSELF ANYMORE... CUZ... Adolf Hitler's here! Adolf Hitler: Hello Jew Ryan: I'm not a Jew Adolf Hitler: Liar! *pulls trigger on AK-47* Ryan: I'v got a trick up my sleeve... Donald Trump: Hello Ryan, what do you want to do here? Ryan: Kill Hitler for me! Donald Trump: Ok! Adolf Hitler: Challenge accepted. So, Ryan accidentally caused WW3. (no offense 2 u, Ryan) World War 3 (USA, Cambodia, India, and Australia vs Germany and Mexico Derpmaster: LETS KICK THIS NAZI'S ASS! Ryan: Do you know anything about military tactics? Sailesh: Probably not. 16: Why are we fighting again? Ryan: cuz hitler tried to kill me and we might as well use this nuke trump gave me Then Ryan somehow throws the nuke at Berlin Ryan: And We have an army of HALs HAL3000: Hi HAL8000: Hi HAL1600: Hi Ryan: DIE FAKE HAL!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAL1600 gets shot 5,000 times by an AR-15 Donald Trump: So, Lets build a wall to keep the Mexicans at bay. Ryan: No, We need the money to build nukes to black out the skies of Mexico with nukes. Sailesh: Please don't Ryan... Ryan: and why not? Sailesh: cuz im a bureaucrat Ryan: So am I HAL3000: I can hack your account and make you demote yourself Ryan: No you can't. My password is literally a string of numbers and letters. hndfubhdfhbwehte87ty347tidutbyt8uwhyg9rutny is my password. Derpmaster: Why do you have a stupidly long password? Ryan: cuz, Now time to black out the skies of mexico with nukes. The Great Shield of Taco blocks the nukes. Ryan: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! To Be Continued... Something happens... El Presidente de Mexico: Yes, my great sheild of Taco block the nuke! Hitler: Good job Trump: Putin, we need your Tsar Bomba! Putin (arrives drinking vodka and riding on a bear): Sure! *nukes Berlin* Hitler: NEIN! I WILL PUT A STOP TO THESE JEWS!!! Trump: MURICA FUCK YEA Hexarafi: What is this??? Hitler: U dare speak when your Fuhrer is mad? I will nuke Bandung! Derpmaster: So much 4 peace... Justin Bieber: SAY SORRY TO MY FUHRER!!! Ryan: F U UR DISGUSTING GO BACK TO CANADA Justin Bieber: I, AS PRESIDENT OF CANADA, DECLARE WAR ON THE US!!! *sorry* El Presidente de Mexico: Thank you, El Presidente, for honoring our call. Ryan(furious): YOU STARTED THIS?!? El Presidente de Mexico: Yes. Derpmaster, Hal, Sailesh, Hexarafi, Ryan, Trump and Putin (together): FUCK YOU MEXICO Trump: Told y'all that building a wall's safe, we should never trust Mexicans... Putin: Mexicans= Retarded faggots! Middle Eastern Countries: AMERICA IS AN ANTI MUSLIM CUNT! WE SIDE WITH MEXICO AND HITLER. ALLAHU AKBAR! Hexarafi: not indonesia Sidewinder: Not Malaysia either Israel+African Countries: We go with Trump! Hitler has enslaved people, and killed Jews! Swiss President: We would like to join a war now... We go with Trump! EU+NATO (except Canada): We also join Trump! We also kick Canada out of NATO because Beiber sided with Hitler Justin Bieber: SPELL MY NAME PROPERLY FREAKS!! Ok... so the entire world is now involved with World War Three... TO BE CONTINUED... MORE STUFF 16: Guys, I got something... Derpmaster: What's that? 16: KANGAROOS FROM DOWN UNDER!!! Sailesh: That's it? 16: No, they have Australian nukes attached to them. Ryan: Whoa, cool! Putin: Better call Kim... Kim Jong Un: CHING CHANG CHONG I'M KIM JONG UN GOTTA MUSHROOM CLOUD 4 U Putin: Good. Now use that mushroom cloud on Mexico. El Presidente: EL SHIELD DA TACO COMES AGAIN!!! Deflected nuke hits North Carolina Ryan: *cough cough* That *cough* nuke *cough* hit m-m-m *cough* my h-hh-hou *cough* house. D-Do something *cough* to s-s-s *cough* stop them! *cough* Trump: Dun worry, I gotcha back KABOOM!!! *nuke hits Mexico City* El Presidente: NOOOO!!! WHY DOD EL TACO SHIELD FAIL ME!!?!?!? Derpmaster: get rekt Meanwhile... Hitler: We will invade Russia like last time, and this time... Nazi General: You packed winter jackets??? Hitler: Ja, the last one had lot of problems Nazi General:OK El Presidente: My country got nuked! Hitler: WHICH ONE OF THEM DID THIS!!! El Presidente: K-k-kim J-jong U-u-un Hitler: WHEN I CAPTURE HIM, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND HIM TO AUSCHWITZ MYSELF!!! *swears in German* WW3 AT ITS FULLEST! Putin: Help! Hitler has invaded Mother Russia with winter jackets! He outsmarted our secret weapon! Ryan: OK, WE WILL NUKE EVERY SQUARE INCH OF GERMANY *does so* Hitler: A-a-a-alr-r-r-ight, y-y-you w-w-w-w-won. I s-ss-surr-r-r-ren-der t-to y-y-you. Trump: There we go. Derpmaster: WATCH OUT!!!! Osama Bin Laden: ALLAHU AKBAR!!! *kills Trump* Putin: Nyet! I will not tolerate this behavior, Osama! Osama Bin Laden: Come, comrades! ISIS: Wazzup? U want me 2 do a terror atack? bin Laden: Do it! *Kremlin explodes* Putin: All my stuff!!! *sobs* Hexarafi: Shut up, you jihadists! Osama bin Laden: Oh, betraying your own religion, huh? Sticking up to the infidels?? 16: CRUSH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan: Let's call our firends to crush them once and FOR ALL!!! *Ryan, Derpmaster and Hexarafi's friends land* Friends: WASSUP GUYZ, WHATCHA WANT US 2 DO?? Derpmaster: GO KILL BIN LADEN Friends: OK *bin Laden gets shot 2397486675684768763412 times and is erased off the universe* Putin: Situation solved! Justin Bieber: UH UH UH!!!! SAY SORRY RIGHT NOW OR DIE!!! Everyone else: FUCK YOU!!! GO TO HELL!!! Putin: Иди к черту! 16: What does that mean? Putin: It means go to hell. *Bieber gets punched to death* Everyone (shouting in their own language): Hooray!!! WW3 Reloaded Ryan:My House is Destroyed!!!!!!!!!!!! Mussolini:hahahaha.I will finish this so called alleigance.hahahahahahaha. Sailesh:Idiot,We have Nukes and a lot of AK-47.We will KILL you! Mussolini:(Fires a Nuke at Sailesh's House).Hahaha.this is what happens if you go against me! Derpmaster:Don't worry Sailesh,You can live in my house. Sailesh:But my PC,myMobile,all gone.Damn you Mussolini.I will have Vengeance!!!!!.Mark my words. 16.We will give you a pair of Bulletproof Underpants to help you in this mission. C.justin Bieber:The Kind People of Canada has Cloned me.I will have Revenge!!!!!! Putin(With Vodka in his Mouth) Glug.Glug,Glug NO! he is Back! Ryan:I shall use Insectisides to kill of the Cloned Bieber. 16.We send in armed kangaroos to Canada and Italy.only problem is that Wildlife Conservatists will sue us. Sailesh:We direct Fart Gases at Mussolini'sPalace.Mussolini dies of Suffocation.hahahahahaha.Mussolini Smell the Breath of Freshness!!!!!hahahahaha Mussolini.NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Ryan:Yay!!!!!!!Justin Bieber is killed!!!!Now I need my soda. Justin Bieber:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Everyone:hahahaha.We are the Best. And Derpmaster became King of Cambodia, Ryan succeeded Trump as US President, Hexarafi became the Indonesian President, 16 became President if Australia, Sailesh became President of India, and Hitler and Bieber and bin Laden and Mussolini rotted in hell forever. And every year, they visit the graveyard to put offerings and stuff to help Trump in heaven, and shit on Hitler's grave. Also, make a dog pee on Bieber's grave to top it all off. Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB - War Category:ASB - Random